


Only Words

by Electra_Gaunt



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electra_Gaunt/pseuds/Electra_Gaunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little conversations between two lovers.<br/>Just words in the silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>NB:</b> Dialogue-only!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are again, with this collection of conversations without indirect speech.  
> I thought it would have been interesting to experiment in this kind of writing.  
> Let me know what you think about it! 
> 
> xo 
> 
> **Disclaimers:** These conversations are **not** real. Of course. I just wrote them for fun!

 

“Marco?”

“Yes, I am.”

“You ok? Is everything alright?”

“Just… sleep next to me. Please.”

“Ok.”

 

- 

 

“I’m sorry.”

“Open this fucking door, Mario! Or I’m gonna break down it!”

 

“Why?”

“I was not thinking straight in that moment. I was a little drunk, and she kissed me.”

“Tell me… it didn’t mean anything to you.”

“Only you, Mario.”

 

-

 

“Marco!”

“Don’t hold it.”

“I’m so close, love!”

“ _Please,”_

 

“I love you.”

“You can’t even imagine how much I love you. You just can’t.”

“Don’t make me **_guess.”_**


	2. Courtship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've never had a proper date before!  
> What a shame!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of this little thing! Hope you like it!
> 
>  **[1]: there's a song called "one night in Ibiza" which is mentioned in one of their conversation.** Here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y18x4vwELIo
> 
> xo

“We should stop, really.”

“Why?”

“ ‘Cause we are at training, maybe, and they are going to look for us in a minute.”

“You’re so boring.”

“And you’re so horny.”

“I’m not hiding it, am I?”

“Gross.”

 

 

“I was thinking…”

“Yeah?”

“We have never had a proper date.”

“What are you talking about, Mario?”

“Like, we always knew we were meant to be, so we skipped the courting step of our relationship…”

“And?”

“It’s not romantic, Marco!”

“Would you like me to court you, really?”

“We’ve nothing to lose.”

“Alright, then. But first ** _, kiss me_**.”

 

 

“Ibiza! Or Dubai…”

“Abu Dhabi? Maldive?”

“No, please, sunny. I hate Maldive!”

“Rome?”

“We’ve already visited Rome… Ibiza is amazing.”

“Ok, ok. _[Just give me one night in Ibiza.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y18x4vwELIo) **[1]** ”_

“Sound like paradise. With you.”

 

 

 

“Mario! Come on, love. Wake up!”

“M-marco, you here!”

“Ehi, I’m not going anywhere. You scared me.”

“Y-you were… _so distant_ , I was _alone_ in the dark a-and…”

“I’ll always be next to you. It was just a dream.”

“It felt so real.”

“It was not. Relax. Sleep, sunny. For me.”

 

 

 

“Do you like them?”

“They are beautiful. But why?”

“You asked me to court you, didn’t you?”

“Red roses. Classy.”

“I’m always classy, and stylish.”

“Thank you. It means a lot to me, and you can’t even imagine how I’m feeling right now; I was talking to Mats, yesterday, and he said that he was planning to surprise his girlfriend and-“

“Mario?”

“Yes?”

“Would you marry me?”


	3. Night before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About breathtaking places, sudden revelations, impatience and nights before wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, hope you'll enjoy it. The next one is going to be the end of this little collection!  
> Let me know what you think <3
> 
> xo

 

 

“This is amazing, breathtaking.”

"I know."

"Why did you choose this kind of restaurant to celebrate our engagement? You didn't have to spend so much effort, you were so tired after training, this afternoon. We could have stayed at home, on the couch. Relaxing, you know. It wouldn't have mattered."

“No, I mean... you are, breathtaking.”

“Crazy little bastard.”

“A bastard that you love.”

“With all my heart.”

 

 

“Mario? What does _it_ mean?”

“What, Robert?”

“This ring.”

“Oh, well… Ehm, Marco asked me… _Me and him…”_

“I’m so happy for you two.”

“Thank you.”

“But I want to be the best man!”

 

 

“When?”

“I don’t know; what do you think about, well… before the summer break?”

“B-but Marco, the summer break is in two weeks only.”

“I can’t really wait summer for you to be mine. Forever.”

 

 

“You shouldn’t be here, Marco! Get out!”

“Why not? I just want to cuddle!”

“ ‘Cause we’re going to get married tomorrow!”

“Yes, I can’t wait to spend my life with you-“

“Me neither, but you being here bring bad luck: you’re not supposed to see the future husband the night before the wedding.”

“I don’t believe in such things. But if you want me to go…”

“I don’t, I _really_ don’t. These past days has been stressful and we were so distant because of our own commitments and-“

“Mario I’m here now. Relax. I’m going to hold you tight this night and leave you before you wake up, so you won’t see me before the function, alright?”

“Thank you, my future husband.”

 

“My pleasure _, believe me.”_

 

 

 


End file.
